Forgotten Mistakes
by romanticprincipessa
Summary: What happens when one night Naru acts like a predator and his prey is...MAI? Can she stop him before its too late? Or will he devour her mercilessly? M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!  btw i suck at summaries - -
1. Chapter 1

"Naru" I whispered his name, i wasn't used to been so close to him. And his anger was another situation that scared me.

But as i was taking a step back, he took two more steps towards me, i was unable to reach out and pull him aside, god i was even nervous to look up and get a glimpse of his face, i knew his emotions were all over him, but i was to perplexed to realize what was to come...or maybe i was ignoring it on purpose.

He was coming closer by each breath i took, until i was against the wall and he was looming above me, like my worst nightmare, or the dream i always wanted to come true.

"Are you scared?" His voice was hoarse yet gentle.

"no" i managed to let out a whisper.

He chuckled, the voice made look up into those deep eyes, i couldn't believe my own eyes because i thought i saw a hint of lust in his them, undeniably predictable, more than Naru has ever been. What did i do, which turned him into a completely different person?

His laugh was rich, melodious yet i felt goosebumps rising on my skin. I looked up again. What was that in his eyes? Want? Lust? Need? Or all three?

Now was a great time to try and escape.

"Naru, i should go now, its late" i tried pushing him, i succeeded until i reached the door and that's when he caught my arm and pulled me towards him in a graceful way.

"Shss, don't bother fighting me _Mai_, you know you want this as much as i do." He purred into my ear, and licked my earlobe, which made me shiver.

"Naru you are not in your right mind, let me go" I said strictly this time.

But before i could even try to release his hold he pushed me on to the bed, with speed i was unsure a normal human would have, but then again he wasn't normal

_**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PUBLISHING A STORY!**_

_**IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP~~**_

_**IM OPEN FOR CRITICISM xD**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**STOP! Just before you guys start reading, I should warn you not hate me at the end I tried my best~**

'Naru..' By this time even my struggles were lessened beneath his strong hold and my voice had become strained and merely a whisper. All my cries of protests were muffled by his lips which touched mine harshly. I stiffened, ready to push him away, but oh for the life of me, I couldn't do it.. the lips that had touched mine harshly a second ago, softened and before I knew it, I was kissing him back passionately, my hands which a minute ago were pushing him away now held him closer like my life depended on him.  
>He moved even closer, like he was experiencing the same feeling...like it wasn't enough. He kissed me more fiercely until we were both out of breath. He left my lips only to start trailing kisses down my chin and onto my neck. As his lips were invading my upper parts his hands moved all over my lower body making me shiver and hold my breath, I was trying hard to suppress the erotic sounds that threatened to leave my lips.<br>For the first time in life I felt hopeless and completely out of my mind. All I could manage to think of was Naru. He surrounded every part of me. His hot breath, his eyes which were filled with lust, his long slender fingers which touched every part of me, his hair darker then the blackest nights hung loosely, making me want to touch them and feel the softness they possessed. Every action of his left me breathless and wanting more.  
>'Naruu' I moaned, unable to hold back as his lips reached down my collarbone just above my breasts. His hands stopped moving, so did his lips, I whimpered slightly at the loss of his touch, until he loomed over me and I saw the intensity in his eyes, he wanted me in ways I couldn't even imagine, his eyes held a mischievous glint in them and before I could gather the strength to protest again, he shoved his tongue in my mouth, making me moan louder between kisses. His tongue roamed inside me making me writhe underneath him.<br>Suddenly I felt his hands go under my shirt and up to my bra, he pulled back and smirked.  
>'Seeing as the one who was protesting the most, you also seem to be having the most fun...and pleasure' his voice was seductive which made me cringe, this wasn't the Naru I knew, he wouldn't do anything like this, even though he was been gentle, the way his eyes stared at me made me squirm and frightened<br>'Naru! You aren't in your right senses, let me go.' I tried again but he only chuckled.  
>'Oh still protesting are we? Let's do something that will only make you forget everything'<br>before I could fully register what he meant, he had taken off my shirt and now it lay helplessly on the floor.  
>He started kissing my navel and went up to my breasts whereas his hands found their way to my back and in a matter of seconds unzipped my bra.<br>'No!' I screamed covering my breasts in a defensive manner, but it didn't unfaze him, he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, I fought hard but it was no use.  
>'Don't try my patience Mai, I have waited long enough.' His slurred words made me freeze.<br>I closed my eyes for more embarrassment and the pleasure which I couldn't deny, to seethe in but nothing ever happened.

All I could feel was his body above mine, which had suddenly become heavy yet warm, I opened one eye, only to see that Naru was now sleeping soundlessly above me, his face showed no signs of his earlier animalistic behaviour, just peace. I couldn't help but admire every feature of him, but that moment only lasted until reality came crashing back to me.

Should I try leaving? Take a risk which might wake him up? Or should I stay exactly where I am until he gains consciousness?

**Im So sorry for updating this late! Been really busy but I promise the next chapter will up in the next 2 days and I can assure you it will be longer xD **

**Please Review! Or I might get heartbroken. n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the office seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today, the dark shadows underneath their eyes, the zombie-like movements, and worse of all the foul mood and tension radiating around the office, until Mai entered and all eyes snapped towards the normally cheerful girl, who now looked worse then all of them together.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Bou-san was the first one to approach her, as she slumped down on the couch nearby the door.

"Tired" her voice sounded hoarse, even strained.

Bou-san was ready to ask another question when the door opened again. Revealing Naru, who to everyone's astonishment looked just as bad as Mai.

"What happened to you?" It was Ayako who asked this time.

"Tired" Naru murmured, and Mai stiffened.


End file.
